


something that rhymes with corn

by fatcatwrites



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, a failed attempt at size kink, because i don't want to study, such smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which thor is sorta big, and loki takes it like a champ</p>
            </blockquote>





	something that rhymes with corn

**Author's Note:**

> i was procrastinating and i wanted to try my hand at size kink but then it sorta just turned into generic porn idk  
> i'm gonna try again later
> 
> also slight reference to aoa loki because i recently got a marvel subscription and it is _awesome_
> 
> also also: unbeta'd so i might not have caught all spelling/grammar mistakes. please let me know!

Sweat beads on Loki’s skin as he works a fourth finger into himself, biting back a groan at the stretch and burn of it. It’s both too much and not enough, the angle not conducive to thrusting deep. Thor watches from his seat at the foot of the bed, eyes dark and an evident bulge in the front of his trousers. He says nothing, does nothing -- merely watches his reborn again little brother fuck himself desperately on his own fingers.

They’re playing an old game here.

Eventually, Thor tires of watching. He pulls Loki’s fingers out and replaces them with two of his own. They’re large enough to create an additional stretch, wrangling a cry from his brother’s lips. Loki’s face contorts into something between pain and pleasure, tears forming and leaking to run over his temples to his sweat-damp hair. One hand grips Thor’s forearm while the other twists in the sheets, and an involuntary sob escapes as Thor crooks his fingers.

It’s _not enough_ , despite Thor’s skill, and soon enough Loki is pushing back, riding his brother’s fingers with wanton abandon.

“More,” he begs, and Thor obliges. He adds a third finger, slicked with oil to ease the way, scissors them until Loki is loose and wet again.

His fingers withdraw with a final twist, and Loki whines at the sudden feeling of emptiness. “Please.”

Thor shoves in, heavy and unyielding, pushing the very air from Loki’s lungs. “Breathe,” Thor says, even as he drags himself almost all the way out and slams back in again. He picks up a brutal and relentless pace, slamming into Loki before he’d even fully adjusted to Thor’s length.

It _burns_ , a searing stretch that has Loki’s mouth open in a silent scream. It hurts, more than Loki was prepared for, but he loves it because it’s _Thor_. Loki wraps his legs around Thor’s waist and his arms around his neck, helpless to do anything but hold on against the storm that Thor has become. Thor hooks one of Loki’s legs over his elbow, bends it back so he can drive himself deeper into his brother.

Under Thor’s onslaught, Loki is helpless -- he can only lie there and take it as Thor wrings pleasure from his body, as he is used and fucked and _wrecked_. Loki finds pleasure in the knowledge that only he can take Thor apart like this, that only he can incite such unbridled passion from his brother. The burning slowly gives way to undeniable pleasure as Loki relaxes, until Loki is no longer simply holding on. He starts to move back, rocking his hips to meet Thor’s thrusts, angling it so that Thor hits just the right spot with every drag of his cock.

Thor lets out a grunt as Loki clenches down on a particularly hard thrust, pauses to adjust the angle and then restarts with a renewed vigor. He tangles one hand in Loki’s hair and pulls his head back, until Loki bares his throat in a facsimile of surrender. Thor leans over and bites down on his brother’s neck, _hard_ , sinking his teeth in and sucking the blood to the suface. He leaves his mark high enough that a collar wouldn’t cover it, dark enough that it would last for weeks, large enough so that all the world may see that Loki belongs to Thor.

Thor comes with a roar, hips stuttering as he spills deep inside his brother. Loki whines, unsatisfied, and rolls his hips against Thor’s in a silent demand.

“Stop that,” Thor groans, but obligingly reaches down and wraps his fist around Loki’s leaking cock. A few rough strokes and Loki keens, splattering white come across both their stomachs.

They lay there breathless and sated for several minutes, eventually drifting off in a haze of boneless, post-orgasmic bliss. Thor wakes up first after an indefinite amount of time to find himself half-hard and still inside Loki, the pleasant lethargy lifting as he starts rocking gently against his brother. His previous spend eases the way, and soon enough he finds himself rolled onto his back and being ridden like a stallion.


End file.
